Bonny Lorwyn
Name Bonny Lorwyn Age 546 to be just shy of twenty. Weight 110 if she chooses to shrink Height 5' to height Species Autumn Fae and Kelpie. She is the definition of the Yin and Yang relationship. Autumn Fae – The most colorful of the breed. Autumn Fae are given away by their wings and eccentric colorings. Being as colorful as they are, Autumn fae are usually prone to becoming anything in the artistic class, be it bards, druids and even artists, most love a wide splash of color with everything they do. With Autumn as their season, these faeries are in charge of the change in the color of the leaves, hence their class choices, and in the beginning of fall they can be found coaxing dark green leaves into any color from brown to gold to crimson. As with the shades of the season, their hair, skin, eyes and wings are any mixture of the deep colors of fall. Elemental Magic: Fire Kelpie – They are shape shifting water horses of usually grey or black hide whose skin is deadly cold and mane is constantly dripping wet. They are stunningly beautiful creatures who make kind companions to Keepers but can be moody at times. They provide their Keeper an inside view of the world beneath the water and waterfalls.They are web-footed water spirits, who possess the manes and tails of horses and the bodies of women. They are able to shape change, occasionally appearing as humans though they can be distinguished by their seaweed hair which they are unable to change. They are strong and willful in nature. It is exceptionally hard to capture one. Elemental Magic: Water Appearance *Fae: Eyes: Silver with blue flecks Hair: Blonde… Or to spice it up, “Honey colored” Skin: Porcelain Pink *Kelpie Eyes: Dark Teal Hair: Black or Light Teal/Green Mixture Skin: Moss Green or Sea Green/Blue on where she is, i.e. night and dark water -> Moss Green Notable Features: Fae: Obnoxiously pale skin, eyes that reflect like broken glass, small and pointy dagger-like teeth, small ears that come to a point with black earrings intertwined through the skin, tattoo on her upper right arm. Kelpie: Midnight black hooves that never change, tuffs of hair around her knees, fins that protrude from her arms, top of her head, and ears, hair that seems to drip water no matter how hot or dry it is. Personality Quiet most of the time, Bonny can choose to be outspoken if she wants too but rarely does. She trusts to easily, for example, how she ended up in the Coven (Will never forgive Drak for parading her around half-naked). She is openly kind to all that enter and never has a bad thing to say unless crossed. Likes: Drawing, quiet moments in good company, walking through the halls. Dislikes: The lack of running water to swim in, Achaius; her other half, people that try to harm her new found family. Fears: The transformation from Fae to Kelpie and vice versa, being left alone for long periods of time. Background Bonny was born in the hills of Scotland, just off the banks of what is now known as the Avon River. Her name was earned by her unmatched beauty and speed among the Fae she lived with. She lived there for many years with a band of other Autumn Fae. The story of her life, written the day of her birth, prophesized a day when a soul completely opposite her own would be bound to her in an attempt to save a waning alliance. As it were to happen, Achaius, a male Kelpie was murdered out of fear by one of the Fae. His soul was then bound to her own, a sign of good faith that he would live on for many years to come. Her home was attacked one day by a band of Vampires and she was taken as a slave. She and a few others were kept for years, servicing their captors in whatever way they saw fit, regardless of how willing she or the others were. Slowly, the Fae were killed off for misbehaving. Bonny saw fit to ask for release, and as a result she was severely beaten, almost dead and then thrown out on her own. She awoke at the mouth of a river, bloody, scarred, and without memory. She began a long trek to a nearby village. Her glamour was wearing off as her energy faded, and the moment the shop keepers discovered the truth, they ran her out of the village. After that, she wandered aimlessly for centuries; moving from village to village since she could never establish a home. Finally she stumbled out of a dead and scarred forest, laying her eyes on the Coven. Without hesitation, she approached it without fear, hoping to find people that would be able to accept her and all she had to offer. Stats Still learning. Abilities She has a natural ability with the Fire element when she is a Fae. She manipulates it mostly and is currently working on trying to create it from thin air. Glamour is something that comes easy to her and she uses it when around people she doesn’t trust. As a Kelpie, she can manipulate water instead, a portion of the Telling that she has yet to remember. Razor sharp teeth will shred skin as soon as they make contact and the fur covering her body is sticky, one touch and the victim won’t be able to escape, unless of course, they wish to sever the limb. She is unnaturally quick and able to out run almost anything. Category:Inhabitants